The Hero's between Friends
by PeterPond
Summary: Back when the pyramids were still young, ancient Pharaohs battled with ancient dark magic of which they called "The Shadow Games", once the battle stopped the Pharaohs uncovered a mystical tablet which held a prophecy of a child who is given the powers of god when it is born and will become the hero of all time, Then 10,000 years later The Prophecy began to be fulfilled.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of which you may recognise only the plot is mine, I do not make any money from this, only enjoyment for myself and the readers. Thanks to my amazing Beta, Deatheaterelite for reading through this.

Prologue

Back when the pyramids were still young, ancient Pharaohs battled with ancient dark magic of which they called 'The Shadow Games', once the battle stopped the Pharaohs uncovered a mystical tablet which held a prophecy of a child who is given the powers of god when it is born, he will become the hero of all time, then 10,000 years later the Prophecy began to be fulfilled. A boy by the name of Pedro Antony Oliver receives his abilities along with the ancient dark magic of the shadow games. He first gains knowledge of his abilities when his school is about to be wiped out. Over the years he has grown stronger and has made a lot of friends and also many enemies. And now we shall go into the present day where we start of in a back ally.

Chapter 1: The Shadow Attack.

"Oh man. I thought this was going to be easy not technical." Whispered a voice in the shadows.

"Quit your whining and help me with this keypad lock will ya." Replied another voice hidden in the shadows.

"Well, if you want to be technical about it maybe you should try escaping a maximum security prison." Said Pedro as he lit up his surroundings using a ball of fire that exploded from his palm, (Pedro, a 22 year old with many abilities who usually wears a Blood red t-shirt and black jeans, has three different marks on his body that look like regular tattoos, one on his back and one on each arm. The thugs, usually wear Blue jeans with a black t-shirt and balaclavas).

"HOLY SUGAR OF BALLS!" the two thugs screamed as their eyes adjusted to the bright light.

"Don't try to escape. Because I will find you." The smaller thug went to grab his pistol only to find it vanished into thin air.

"Oh yeah, I took the liberty of taking your firearms away from you" Laughed Pedro as he melted them down into a pile of molten metal. "It's Game time." A ring of fire erupted, surrounding the three of them and turned the floor where they were standing on into a platform.

"The rules are simple." Said Pedro as a golden eye appeared at the back of his right hand. "We each take turns moving onto another block around the one you're standing on." Pedro pointed to the platform revealing squares on it. "But the square you were on previously will vanish and you won't be able to go back. We are on a 5 by 5 grid so move wisely".

thug to Pedro's right stepped left onto the next block and as Pedro said the previous block vanished from existence.

Moved forward.

second thug who was to Pedro's left went right.

first thug moved forward.

passes.

second thug moves 2 squares down and one square right.

"The door of darkness has opened." Pedro said as he reached out his right hand. "ETERNAL FIRE!" The square the thug who moved more than he should have, exploded of the platform. "AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHH!" Screamed the thug as he was launched of the platform.

"Do you want his fate?" Pedro asked. The remaining thug shook his head.

However on the other side of the city.

"Come on guys we can't give up." Rouge panted as she slowly staggered to her feet. (Rouge, has the unusual ability where she can borrow/kill people or other living objects by direct skin contact, usually wears an X-Men issued battle suit).

"She's right." groaned Logan and Derek as Jordan put up a wind barrier (Logan, also known as the wolverine, has titanium infused bones and claws, wears an X-Men issued battle suit. Derek, used to be an Alpha werewolf and now is a Beta, is able to change at will between his human and werewolf form, wears jeans and a Black shirt.

Jordan, 21 years old, can change and use the powers of the elements, helps Pedro when possible, and wears casual clothes that reconstruct when he returns to his human form.) "Hurry. I can't hold this for long." he yelled as bullets flew through the barrier. "That's it. Time to turn up the heat." Then Jordan's tornado body started to harden into a black shell and ignited. "Time to burn." he growled.

They all charged into battle with bolts of fire flying in one direction, metal and non-metal claws destroying anything that stood in its path and criminals almost dying at Rouge's touch with a final explosion from Jordan fire blast ending the battle.

"That was a little close for my liking" Panted Jordan.

"Let's go find Pedro." Coughed Derek, "He can't be far off." As the 4 hero's headed off to Pedro's Location. While the group rushed to Pedro the shadow game continues with Pedro and one Thug left the platform.

thug moves one space forward.

moved right

thug moved left

moved right again

thug jumped towards Pedro.

"The door of darkness has opened" Said Pedro as he reached out his right hand with the golden eye glowing brighter. "Entrapment of darkness" Then the thug lost his eye sight and the platform vanished returning them all to the back ally.

"That's a rap" Pedro smirked and walked out of the ally to meet with the others, after finding Pedro, him and Jordan headed back to the base as Rouge and Logan when back to the school campus.

"Why do you put yourselves at risk all the time?" Yelled Kathryn as she threw her books on the floor (Kathryn, 22 years old, the first recruit that lives in the same base as Jordan and Pedro, I guess you could say that she is annoyed easily and over protective at times, is able to walk through objects at will, wears casual clothes.) "Do you realise that you both could have died?"

"Jesus Kathryn, you sound like my mother" Shouted Pedro.

"YEAH, WE CAN TAKE CARE OF OURSELVES IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED" Jordan Screamed.

"I need some air, see you later Jorden" Pedro sighed as he left the room swiftly passing through a set of double metallic doors onto a lit up ally. "Why do I have these abilities? Why is it that I can only be at peace when I am alone? Why am I always asking THE SAME FRIKIN QUESTIONS ALL THE TIME?" Pedro worked to a scream punching a nearby wall reducing the area his fist hit to dust, Pedro sighed "Huh. What's this" Pedro picks up a Transparent looking stone with the black gem inside. "I know what to do with this". After Pedro goes inside and leaves a note to Kathryn Blake and Jorden Lee, he teleports to his father's home and enters the secret lair beneath the house. "I guess I'll wait then" Pedro said as he sat down on his dads chair and placed the stone on the desk next to the computer.

A little while later.

"Well if it isn't Dr Tommy Oliver" Pedro said as His dad came down the stairs to the lair "I have something for you".

"Pedro? Is that you?" Said Dr Oliver quite surprised (Dr. Thomas Oliver, he is a high school teacher and also the black ranger for the dino thunder power rangers, Likes to wear a black t-shirt with grey trousers, thanks to the black dino gem he has the power of invisibility)

"I never thought that you would visit after your mum died. I have ever only received letters."

"Well there is a first time for everything." Pedro laughed. "I found something that belongs to you anyway." And Pedro wheels away on the chair from the desk revealing the Stone and the gem. "It is time for the Dino Thunder Power Rangers to rise again, don't you think black ranger."

After Connor McKnight (Conner, high school student, soccer player, red ranger, thanks to the red dino gem he has the ability of unnatural speed, usually wears red), Ethan James (Ethan, high school student, computer geek, blue ranger, thanks to the blue dino gem he has the ability of impenetrable skin usually wears a blue t-shirt with any coloured jeans), Kira Ford (Kira, high school student, musician, yellow ranger, thanks to the yellow dino gem she has the ability of the ptera scream that can send enemies flying) and Trent Fernandez-Mercer (Trent, high school student, artist, white ranger, thanks to the white dino gem he was originally evil until the evil was extracted allowing him to help the other rangers) were brought together they made up the plan in collecting all of the other dino gems they all split off leaving the Doc to work on releasing the black Dino gem from its transparent stone casing.

Back at the base.

Jordan walks into Kathryn's room and tiptoes to her bed and places a note on the bed cover and left the room. "I am sorry Kathryn." Whispered Jordan "But you are being too aggressive for me to be around. I'll be back soon." He walks off leaving no trace that he had ever been there.

Once Kathryn woke up, she saw the note lying in front of her and she opened it up. The letter read:

 _Dear Kathryn and Pedro (for when he returns)_

 _These arguments are becoming to get a lot worse and I can't_

 _Stand it anymore. I am going to leave the base for a while to go_

 _And live with my friend Isabelle for a few weeks and hope that_

 _Everything calms down._

 _I wish you both well._

 _Jordan Lee x_

After Kathryn found out that she was all alone in the base, she began to cry. Once she stopped crying Kathryn got up and decided to take a shower to calm her emotions.

As each day passed Kathryn felt more lonely and scared because the shadows felt like they are closing in on her, Jordan was doing some crime fighting and Pedro helping the Dino Thunder Rangers find the other missing dino gems.

"Pedro, Jordan! Where are you?!" Kathryn whispered "I need your help…." Then out of nowhere, came a ball of light eliminating the shadows away.

"I thought this place needed a little light" Said Pedro as he strutted in "I heard your call…" but before he could finish, Kathryn jumps up and hugs Pedro. "Whoa, easy there, you didn't let me finish" He realises that Kathryn is crying "Hey, don't cry. I've missed you too."

"Please don't leave again." Kathryn sobbed lightly hitting his arm "I can't stand being alone for a long time. The shadows are watching me."

"Don't worry about them." Came Jordan's voice from the hallway "So what have I missed?" came a bright human shaped figure of light which slowly began to taking on a more humanoid form. "I am feeling quite tired actually." Yawned Jordan in his natural human form "You thinking what I'm thinking Pedro?"

"Let's all sleep in Kathryn's room tonight." Pedro nodded, "But I warn you I am no soft pillow." Pedro said looking at Kathryn.

And as Pedro finished the sentence he changed into a red wolf and lay down next to the bed and Jorden Changed his molecular structure to look like his body is made of mini tornadoes and floated up. "After all we've been through, I doubt we…" and then Jordan fell asleep.

Meanwhile, lurking in the darkness of the room. A pair of red eyes scanned the three sleeping bodies until it identified the sleeping wolf shaped Pedro, it then pounced lightly only to shift past dropping a small crimson metallic object next to Pedro before it accidently ripped some of the fabric of Kathryn's Duvet and then vanishing, only leaving behind some black fur.

A couple of hours later when the sun was just breaking into the horizon. Pedro came to, waking up with a startling smack which woke him up rudely. "Who are you" He growled, then suddenly a shadow came lunging out of the darkness and causing Pedro a deep flesh wound.

"OOOOWWWW" Pedro Howled as he curled up into a ball of red fur waking both Jordan and Kathryn.

"What's going on Pedro" Yawned Jordan as Kathryn switched on the light revealing A curled up wolf in a puddle of blood surrounded by 10 shadows. "Oh. I see" as realisation started to kick in there was a pause before kicking into action, Jordan started changing his windy form to a bright shine. Kathryn launched a high kick at the closest shadow but went straight through it and landing on the bloody wolf.

"Uuuuuuuurrrrgggghh" groaned Pedro as he slowly healed his mortal flesh wound. "Get off me Kathryn. You're crushing me." Then Jordan glowed brightly destroying nine of the ten Shadows who were now surrounding both Pedro and Kathryn. The remaining shadow vanished into the darkness.

"Nine out of ten" Jordan sighed as he returned to his human form, "He will be back with more reinforcements but we will be ready" Jordan says more awake.

After a couple of painful minutes Pedro returned to his human form. "Boy that was painful" groaned Pedro as he clutched his side "And being landed on didn't help either."

"Great." Kathryn Huffed as she looked at her blood stained Pyjamas "I only washed them yesterday. Stupid shadows" she said angrily.

A.N Cheers for reading, Next update is the 30th january, reviews Welcome. seeya :P


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of which you may recognise only the plot is mine, I do not make any money from this, only enjoyment for myself and the readers. Thanks to my amazing Beta, Deatheaterelite for reading through this.

Chapter 2: A digital reunion

After that rude awakening in the middle of the night, our 3 hero's couldn't get back to sleep so after they got dressed into their casual clothing, Pedro decided that it was time to start making some modifications to the bases security system with Kathryn and Jordan, however, it seems that a vital component in the security server room has gone missing.

"WHAT THE HELL." Pedro roared "THOSE STINKING BUGGERS STOLE MY SURVEILLANCE MODIFY UPGRADE."

"Calm down Pedro" Jordan said as he put his hand on Pedro's shoulder "We'll get it back. You'll see." with that said Pedro calmed down and started to think properly.

"Sorry" Pedro mumbled "I wasn't thinking straight"

"Pedro!" Kathryn called as she took a small crimson metallic object from her Pocket. "I think that this belongs to you" Pedro looked at the object for a couple of seconds and took it using a gentle gust of wind.

"I haven't seen one of these in ages." he said gently, as he remembered back to when he was still a year 5 student who received the same object all those years ago, from an unusual creature of whom he found out about after he was transported to a digital world, where he met his partner digimon Shadowwolfmon in its primary stage Wolfmon. (Digimon, short for digital monsters, Shadowwolfmon, beast type digimon champion level who is a wolf made of shadows, Wolfmon The Primary level digimon who looks just like a regular wolf, Wolfmon digivolves into Shadowwolfmon)

"I still remember when I first got that digivice" Pedro leads his 2 friends out of the surveillance server room and through the some doors after using a retina scanner which read: 'Warning, Keep Out, Authorized Personnel Only' which lead into what seemed to be an empty room.

"Retrieve private pictures from the digital world" Pedro said as he activated a switch turning on a giant monitor on the back wall showing images of a 10 year old boy with many creatures, half of which looked like wolves. "Accessing memory bank" came a robotic voice "File data, Pedro in the digital world" Then all of a sudden the screen went black for a few seconds before displaying a film creation of the memories that Pedro had of the digital world.

"Wow" Kathryn gasped "It is so pretty"

"Do you want to go inside?" Pedro asked as he pointed at a swirling portal floating in front of the giant screen at the end of the room Kathryn nodded but Jordan hesitated before asking,

"Is it safe?" Once he had gotten the nod from Pedro, the three of them entered one after the other.

On the other end they entered a virtual reality of Pedro's memory where there were all sorts of Digimon playing around and having fun across the beautiful landscape with trees and grass everywhere. Then there was a huge flash of light and a 10 year old form of Pedro appeared with a scared look on his face, shaking from head to toe in fear. But then his expression changed from scared to curious getting close to what looked like a ball with ears and a tail. The little digimon looked up at him and smiled, "Hello there." It said kindly and with that the 10 year old Pedro jumped backwards accidentally dropping a dull metallic object similar to the one the current 22 year old Pedro was holding.

"My name is Cubbymon" It said as it looked at the object and then back at the boy. (Cubbymon, the beast type digimon, baby level, digivolves to Wolfmon) "You must be my partner. OH BOY, OH BOY, OH BOY" the small little fur ball began bouncing up and down which made the boy start laughing,

"You are funny." He said with an ear to ear smile on his face "Hi I am Pedro. It is nice to meet you Cubbymon" Then all of a sudden the dull metallic object in between the two new friend began to glow as it changed colour from the dull metallic to crimson.

Later that day the ground started shaking as a giant grey and white grubby old stuffed bear waddled out of the forest towards the playing digimon. "Who gave you all Permission to be out here?" it yelled.

Because of that, all of the baby digimon except for Cubbymon started running for cover. "Hey! Who told you that you can come in and ruin our fun?" Yelled Cubbymon. "You have no right being here."

"Uuuuhh, Cubbymon wh-wh-who is that?" Pedro stuttered "That old teddy bear is Warmonzemon" and then the digivice started glowing and a stream of data surrounded Cubbymon "Cubbymon digivolves too Wolfmon"Then the pillar vanished and in Cubbymon's place was a multi-coloured wolf with sharp claws and a long tail.

"Howling call" Yelled Wolfmon before he set of a series of howls in 8 different directions and within seconds came a whole bunch of digimon to his aid starring from small orange t-rex like digimon called Agumon to giant bug like digimon like Kabuterimon.

So they waited, and waited but no one made a single move. "Uuuuhh, hi guys" Stuttered Warmonzemon "Don't mind me I was just passing through" and with that he took off as fast as his worn old stuffed feat could carry him.

When the other digimon said goodbye, the scenario changed to now the younger version of Pedro was in the dark forest near the singly mountain with Wolfmon.

"You know Wolfmon." Said the 10 year old Pedro as they both kept walking "I think we are going to be good friends."

"You know what Pedro." Replied Wolfmon "I think your right. But I am really tired and your probably hungry so I will get us some food." Pedro waited as Wolfmon went into some nearby trees to collect some berries for the both of them to eat.

Once again scenario changed and they were all in the dark. "Well" said Jordan "What are we looking for its pitch black in here"

"Wait for it Jordan" Kathryn said, "It must be loading something"

"Kathryn," Pedro whispered, "You don't know how close you are to being correct." Then a portal opened up in front of the three of them and a shadowy figure on all fours strolled out. "It is good to see you again old friend." Said the Shadowy figure, 'Computer Loading screen' and then the entire place became blue with the loading symbol floating above them also revealing a wolf completely made of shadows in front of the three friends.

"It sure is buddy. Guys meet Shadowwolfmon" Pedro said as he stood by his old partners' side. "He is the one you saw in his previous stage before."

"How about we get out of this place Pedro" said Shadowolfmon "I am starving" and the 4 of them left the room.

"Where do we go next?" Asked Jordan as he stared curiously at shadowwolfmon.

"Where do you want to go Jordan?" replied Kathryn.

"Taco bell" sang Jordan as the four left the base into the alleyway above.

As the four friends travelled around the streets of new York with Jordan leading the way, singing to himself, they suddenly heard the sound of glass breaking and screaming citizens.

"I guess that means no taco bell today" he sighed. Then both he and Kathryn started running towards the screaming people running away from the McDonald's restaurant as Pedro cheekily teleported there instantly with shadowwolfmon.

"EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW" shouted a balding man with a double barrelled shotgun pointing towards anyone who couldn't escape. "YOU" he shouted stopping at a group of three individuals. "I SAID DOWN ON THE GROUND" a 29 year old looking man stood up.

"I only came to have a little lunch with the only family I have left." he said turning to face the old man "Is that so much to ask for?" As he reached for the shot gun, it went of tearing a hole almost through the shoulder of its target causing him to fall backwards onto the cushioned seats.

"Now you're in for it' growled the girl with brown hair, dark purple T-shirt and blue jeans looked up with glowing blue eyes "Malia," said Derek."Calm down!"

"HOW CAN I DEREK!" she spat. "LOOK AT WHAT THEY DID TO PETER!" Then both Malia and Derek turned.

"I said no." Growled Derek as he stepped in front of his cousin. "Do you want to make a scene in such a public place? May I care to remind you that our kind aren't really welcome here?"

"Both of you sit down," Said Peter as he slowly sat up with glowing yellow eyes. "I'll take care of this." Within the space of five seconds he was behind the balding old man with his claws at the throat of his prey. Then a silver headed arrow came through the giant gap where the glass used to stand and it tore through Peter's left shoulder. "Oh I hate it when people shoot me with wolfsbane." He muttered before collapsing onto the hard stone floor. As the 2 cousins faced the direction from where the arrow came through they saw someone of the age 35 years at least walking towards them holding a crossbow.

"Is that Christopher Argent?" asked Malia trying to get a better look.

"Looks like you haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you." Said the man as he stepped through the gab "Alright there Derek, Malia, Pedro?" he greeted the 2 cousins and gave Pedro (who was in the corner of the restaurant) a nod to say that he did his part.

"Right," Pedro said as he cracked his knuckles and clicked his neck, "Time to get to it then." but before he could move Jordan and Kathryn rammed straight into him.

"Didn't think we would let you have all the fun did you?" said Kathryn as she sat on Pedro's legs.

"So what did we miss?" asked Jordan as he slowly started turning his body into steel

"I would show you if Kathryn would kindly get off," Pedro sighed with grief. "Because I won't be responsible for any injuries caused to her." and just to make a point his right index finger turned black and ignite.

By the time Kathryn let Pedro go, Jordan was already living breathing steel and Peter had already gotten up as was about to leave with his nephew and daughter "See you later Pedro" Malia shouted back towards McDonalds "Don't forget about the full Moon tonight!"

"Pedro what is she talking about?" Kathryn asked with a confused expression on her face.

"I Think I know," Jordan said "It's the blood moon isn't it?"

"That is correct but not only that." Pedro replied intriguingly "It's also Known as the lunar eclipse but it is also the worm moon and the super moon, which is a very rare thing that happens where not only were-creatures lose all of their power, but, also is the correct time to bring back any were-creature back to life by the moons rays, but the super moon puts them at full strength. I promised her that I would meet up with her pack tonight." Then he faced the criminals who were cowering behind the tills.

"Time to say good bye boys" Pedro laughed as they began levitating. Pedro clicked his fingers and a note appeared on the 5 criminals backs and there was another clicking of fingers and they all vanished leaving behind 4 bags of money. "Let's get some food and get out of hear." sighed Kathryn as the three went to the kitchen to get the order placed.

Just as the 3 characters were leaving Pedro stopped and looked into the darkened street. "What's wrong Pedro?" Jordan asked as he also stopped and turned to look at Pedro "It's nothing" Pedro replied as he turned to the broken window. "But this will be a problem." Then he raised his right hand making the shattered glass rise up and reattach back to the frame as if nothing had ever happened.

A/N Thanks for reading, next chapter should be on the 6th of January, seeya then, reviews welcome.


End file.
